


Bella Notte

by fairyglows



Series: 10 Last Stars with TXT [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: #10LastStars_withTXT, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Lady and the Tramp (1955), M/M, This Is STUPID, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hueningkai is pining, its so dumb and so fluffy and i absolutely hate it but i dont hate it, taehyun would be so disappointed, thats it. thats the fic, yeonjun is literally so annoying, yeonkai eat spaghetti like lady and the tramp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyglows/pseuds/fairyglows
Summary: Hueningkai asks Yeonjun for help with his little experiment, which happens to be eating spaghetti like Lady and the Tramp, and Yeonjun just so happens to be Hueningkai's little crush.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai
Series: 10 Last Stars with TXT [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067909
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	Bella Notte

**Author's Note:**

> ayo ayo doing the 10 Last Stars challenge on Twitter! :D Here is my first entry for Yeonkai, kinda late lmao i got a little distracted. anyways! hope u enjoy! 
> 
> find me on twitter @FAIIRYGYU !

Hueningkai always had a strong fascination with Disney movies. He always loved to be cuddled up on the couch, molang plushie under his arm with a blanket draped over him watching a classic animated Disney movie whenever he had the chance. His most recent viewing was, in fact, Lady and the Tramp. 

After viewing said movie, again, for probably the fourth time, he finally decided that he wants to try eating spaghetti like the two dogs did in the movie. Hueningkai set down the remote next to him on the couch, TV screen still set on the Disney+ home screen, as he pulled out his phone to scroll through his contacts trying to see who would take him up on his antics. 

Taehyun? No. Taehyun would never do something that intimate with a friend. Soobin? Maybe. Soobin couldn’t resist saying no to Hueningkai, but unfortunately Soobin was already dating Beomgyu, so that was most likely a no from both of them. 

That only meant there was one last resort. Hueningkai’s breath hitched as he hovered over the call button of the contact. Would he save his dignity or most likely embarrass himself in front of his crush? 

Hueningkai held the phone up to his ear, letting it ring before he finally heard a voice on the other side of the line, “Kai-ah?” 

“Yeonjun-hyung, are you doing anything right now?” Hueningkai swallowed, trying not to sound too nervous over the phone. 

“Nope,” Yeonjun said, popping the ‘p’, “I just finished up all my class homework for the weekend, so I’m free. Why? What’s up?” 

“Well um..You know how I adore Disney movies, right?” Hueningkai asked. 

Yeonjun nodded from the other side, “Yeah…” 

Hueningkai cleared his throat, “Well I recently watched Lady and the Tramp-” 

“Again?” Yeonjun laughed, cutting him off.

Hueningkai only rolled his eyes, smiling, “Yes, yes, _again._ But that’s not the point. Like I was saying, I rewatched it, and I was thinking...do you wanna do a little experiment with me? I want to try eating spaghetti like Lady and the Tramp.” he finished. 

“Yeah, sure. Sounds fun.” Yeonjun chuckled, “I’ll be over in five.” 

“Wait- huh? You’re actually agreeing to this?” Hueningkai questioned. 

Yeonjun laughed again, “Why? Were you joking?” 

Hueningkai shook his head, “No, no. I was being serious..I just..didn’t think you’d actually agree, is all.” He ended in a whisper. 

Huneingkai could then hear Yeonjun’s voice soften, “Well, I did. We’re gonna have some fun with this!” 

Hueningkai only giggled, “Alright, Hyung. See you in a bit!” 

He then brought the phone down after hearing the line go blank, flipping the blanket off his legs and folding it up messily before setting the molang plush on top. He walked over to the kitchen in his small apartment, making sure that he did, in fact, have spaghetti noodles and a jar of sauce. 

Before Hueningkai could properly pull everything out to actually make spaghetti, he heard a knock on his apartment door, making his lips pull into a smile as he let the person who he was anticipating to see in.

“Hi, Hyung!” He grinned, letting his pink haired male come in and take off his shoes and jacket, “I’ll be in the kitchen, I’m boiling water.” 

Yeonjun only gave a quick nod before kicking off his shoes and tossing his light coat onto the couch, following Hueningkai into the small apartment kitchen, “Do you even know how to cook?” Yeonjun gave a laugh, stepping behind the younger who was turning on the stovetop. 

Hueningkai only hummed, “It’s spaghetti, how hard can it be? Throw the noodles into the pot, hope the water doesn’t burn you, and just wait until they’re edible.” 

Yeonjun rolled his eyes, stepping away from Hueningkai to instinctively open up the box of noodles to help cook, “Easy enough, I guess. Or we can just eat them raw.” 

“Hyung what the fuck.” 

Yeonjun only giggled before Hueningkai then heard the loud ‘crunch’ of a raw noodle being eaten, which made him immediately whip his head around, “Hyung! Don’t eat them raw!” he cried out, launching himself towards the older to grab the box. 

Yeonjun moved swiftly out of the way, dodging Hueningkai with a laugh, but not before he hit the small counter, making the noodles box fly right out of his hands and onto the floor, spreading most, if not all, of the noodles. 

“Hyung…” Hueningkai groaned, trying to hide the small laugh forming. 

“Five second rule! Go go go!” Yeonjun laughed, quickly bending down to scoop up the noodles with his hands, making Hueningkai quickly do the same. The two then threw them into the boiling water before Yeonjun bent down again to pick up the now empty box. 

“Well...they’re in the water now. How long do they take, Kai?” Yeonjun asked, resting his chin on Huenungkai’s shoulder as the two watched the pot, making Hueningkai blush slightly. 

“Until they fall and become soft. Actually _edible_ ” Hueningkai rolled his eyes with a smile. 

Yeonjun pouted, “Raw noodles _are_ edible, they’re already cooked.” 

“Yeah, but they don’t taste good. Now move, I need to get a wooden spoon.” Hueningkai playfully shrugged Yeonjun off his shoulder, moving to a drawer to pull out the spoon to stir the noodles. Yeonjun made his way to the cabinets, grabbing a single plate, setting it next to the stove on the counter. 

Hueningkai raised an eyebrow, “We need two plates?” 

“No we don’t, we’re eating like Lady and the Tramp, remember?” Yeonjun smirked, “So therefore, one plate.” 

Hueningkai blushed, going back to stirring around the noodles, “Here, test.” He said, moving the wooden spoon out of the pot and over Yeonjun’s mouth so he could eat the singular noodle. 

Yeonjun opened his mouth, letting himself eat the noodle before quickly opening his mouth again, making a gasping noise, “Fuck- It’s hot!” 

Hueningkai laughed, “Karma for spilling the noodles. Anyways, are they done?” 

Yeonjun huffed out one last breath, cooling the noodle before eating it, nodding. 

Hueningkai then turned off the stove, moving around the kitchen to grab the strainer and an oven mitt before going back over to the pot, grabbing it carefully, “Yeonjun-hyung can you grab the strainer?” He asked Yeonjun, standing over the sink with the steaming pot of noodles. 

Yeonjun nodded silently, wandering over next to Hueningkai and grabbing the strainer, holding it up so the younger could dump the noodles in, straining the water. Yeonjun shook the strainer to get out all the excess water before dumping the cooked noodles back into the pot, where Hueningkai then set them back on the stove, scooping out a spoonful for the singular plate. 

Yeonjun wandered over, as he seemingly found the jar of sauce on the counter, opening up the jar and dumping some of the sauce onto the plate of noodles. 

Yeonjun picked up the plate, carrying it over to the small four person table and setting it down, Hueningkai followed with two forks in hand. Yeonjun pulled out a chair, giggling, “After you, kind sir.” 

Hueningkai giggled in response, “Thank you, waiter Yeonjun-ssi” 

Yeonjun smiled before pulling out his own chair and sitting down. Hueningkai then cleared his throat a bit, nervous, “So uh..how do you want to do this..?” He asked. 

Yeonjun shrugged, getting his phone out and scrolling through Spotify for the Lady and the Tramp movie sountrack, “It’s your idea, we can do it however you’d like. Here.” Yeonjun picked up a fork, twirling some of the spaghetti around it before bringing it up to Huenungkai’s lips, making the younger blush. 

“Wha- What are you doing?” He quietly asked. 

“Feeding you, what does it look like?” The older smiled. 

The younger hesitantly opened his mouth, letting himself eat the noodles before he watched Yeonjun take a bite of his own, “These aren’t half bad. Good job, Hyuka.” He smiled, turning to Hueningkai after swallowing his bite. 

Hueningkai’s face only flushed deeper before he took his fork, digging around the spaghetti to get one, single, long noodle. He brought it up to Yeonjun’s mouth, “Alright, let’s try this now. Take this end.” 

Yeonjun then took the end of the noodle he was being given into his mouth, trying not to let it touch his shirt. Hueningkai then took the fork to help guide the other end of the noodle into his own mouth before his eyes locked with Yeonjun’s. 

“Alright, ready?” Yeonjun asked through gritted teeth, watching as Hueningkai nodded. 

The two then hesitantly started eating the noodle in small bites, slowly watching as their faces inched closer. Hueningkai watched as Yeonjun started taking larger bites, getting almost too close to Hueningkai’s face, making him slightly pull back, face ablaze. 

Their faces were only mere centimeters away from each other, and Hueningkai could see Yeonjun’s pupils dilating as he stared into the olders eyes. The soundtrack in the background almost fading out as all the two could focus on was each other. 

It felt like an eternity between the two, just focusing on each other’s faces and soft breaths, gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Then suddenly, Yeonjun took one final bite, moving just a little closer, and planting a soft peck on Hueningkai’s lips, making the younger pull back, hands flying up to cover his burning face. 

“Huening~” Yeonjun cooed, bringing his hands up to take Hueningkai’s, uncovering his beet red face, “You’re so cute~” 

“You-” Hueningkai sputtered before his voice dropped to a whisper, “Can we do it again?” 

Yeonjun only hummed, dropping Hueningkai’s hands and cupping his face, bringing it closer before placing another soft kiss onto his lips, smiling. 

Hueningkai melted into the kiss, smiling back before Yeonjun pulled away, hands still on Hueningkai’s face, “How does spaghetti sound again next week Tuesday? And I take you on a real Lady and the Tramp spaghetti date, yeah?” Yeonjun asked, smirking. 

The younger only laughed, hands coming up to cover Yeonjun’s, “Perfect, Hyung. That sounds perfect.” 

Yeonjun grinned, removing his hands from Hueningkai’s face and grabbing his fork which was set back onto the plate. He swirled a forkful of noodles, bringing it up to Hueningkai’s lips again, “For now, though, we have this whole plate of your spaghetti to eat.”


End file.
